Swan and the Snake
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: Cygnus and Ophiuca going down Memory lane while they are on mission. Pairing: Cygnus/Ophiuca


**A short story is focusing on Ophiuca and Cygnus as pairing couple. I hope you please leave a review ok. I do not own them only Capcom does. It's finally revise!**

* * *

Swan and the Snake

It was a peaceful time at Edge Ridge when it involves with Cygnus Wing battling Megaman, but it was not peaceful anymore due to the war between good and evil. After he fell the cliff and escaped with a left injured arm. He managed to pulse out leaving Tom unconscious. Cygnus cursed when he felt a strong sting on his right wing and leg. He did not say a word as he turned to his partner who was unconscious still bleeding from the head, left arm, and right arm.

He sighs, "Where is the ambulance where you need it?"

"Well, at least I am here," said a female voice.

"Ophiuca," said Cygnus after she revealed herself to him on top of the branch.

"Well, well, we meet again," said Ophiuca teleported front of him, tending his wounds, "It's unwise to leave your partner to die."

"I know that Snake!" said Cygnus in anger, but his pain continues to get worst.

"Getting anger will not complete our mission," said Ophiuca as she tending his wounds continually, "Our main mission is to get our hands on the key and use it for our own purpose. You promise me something for a long time."

"Like what, I don't do promises," said Cygnus harsh. Ophiuca said to him, "You say, "After when I get the key, you will make me your queen."

Before we depart to Earth and after when Mega betray us."

"Darn it you still remember it," said Cygnus in shock.

Ophiuca said as she stared at him face to face disappointed, "We use to be friends since when we are born; we use to hang out a lot since we were little and now look at us now due to the fact you are change because you have been promoted to captain. You do not been neglects others, you have care about after you and Gemini was promoted. Gemini remain the King's right hand and you are the captain, this isn't the REAL you."

Cygnus did not say a word, but he said to her, "I forgot who I really was back than…"

Ophiuca touched the side of his face, and she kissed him. Cygnus blushed after being kiss by Ophiuca and he step back from her.

"What, what, what was THAT for?" said Cygnus blushes backing up into the wall.

"That the same Cygnus that I first met, never change your way," said Ophiuca smiled.

Cygnus sighed and he said to her, "Originally I was a type of nerd and being bully by others before I got promoted to captain."

"I was from the rich family who is always popular," said Ophiuca sarcastic, "Before going to this war. Everyone think that snakes and swans are not a good couple from the beginning."

Cygnus blushed and Ophiuca said to him, "You proved him wrong after you defended me with the conjoin twins "Gemini" from the viruses during the mission."

Ophiuca touched the side of his face and rubbed his face with her hand.

She said with a gentle smile, "You still have the same face and you will never change for my sake. That is why I love you more than a friend, but more than comrade and you don't even know why?"

Cygnus confused at first and plus he space-out, a harsh voice said, "Well, well, you love bird and love snake staring at each other."

"How lovely to see you together again, but it makes me a little alone," said the calm voice.

"So what, you have me!" said the harsh one. "Gemini what are you two doing eavesdropping?" she said, Cygnus back away from them.

"Well, uh!" said Gemini went visible right in front of them, "I was…, but I want to see how you lovebirds are doing."

"I beg to differ," said Ophiuca angered.

"Well, better go the key cannot wait that long," said Gemini as he laugh leaving them alone, "You will never last longer."

Cygnus sighed, "It's hard for me to express my feeling when he is around."

"You always been the shy one in the group!" said Ophiuca stared at him, "Show me your form…"

"But my human partner is," said Cygnus turned to him fully heal.

"You were saying," said Ophiuca with a sly grin.

"Do you found yourself a partner as well?" said Cygnus, "You go first."

"FINE!" said Ophiuca vanished, but she showed up in her Human EM-Wave form as Queen Ophiuca, thirty minutes later.

Cygnus blushed even more and Ophiuca said, "What? Are you staring at me?"

"Oh right!" said Cygnus as he and Tom pulse into Cygnus Wing, and he is a little embarrass due to his form, "Well, this form is more like unattractive than usual Cancer's own…"

Queen Ophiuca gave out a soft laugh and she interrupted Cygnus Wing by kissing him on the cheek.

He blushed after being kiss; he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

She said touched the side of his face, "Out of all the comrades, you are always have wings to fly through out of all the rest." Cygnus Wing touches the side of her face and kisses her, "You remain beautiful."

They stared at the moon and he said to her, "I will not break the promise; I will make you my queen after we get the key and overthrow the FM-King."

"Are you going to be alright on your own?" said Ophiuca to him worry, "You could just join the others."

"I will do things on my own, I will rejoin you someday," said Cygnus after release her from the hug and flew off.

They go their separate ways, but how long will the promises will last? Will they break a promise for the key?

Fin

* * *

**I thinking the key from the both anime and game series got FM-ians go insane with powers. Just look what Gemini did to his own comrades and it is just PLAIN wrong. I wish Capcom could change up the storyline of part one, I wish they could add them in the storyline instead of putting them as a minor characters. Please leave a review ok.**


End file.
